Breaking Tradition
by Nonnie88
Summary: Slightly spoilerish, if you haven't seen the 6x14 promo. Jackie/Kevin SMUT!


**The towel dropping scene in the promo has my poor little mind working overdrive...**  
**So here is a little something for everyone to read while we wait for that episode to air... Roll on June 24th!**  
**Thanks to Penguin for the wee read/check over :)!**

**Also.. a belated birthday present to Vanessa :)! I hope that this is alright for you (there is also more to come!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Well," Jackie whispered as she dropped the towel she had been wearing in front of him, spreading her arms out, "What do you think, hmmm? Is it a little too revealing?"

Kevin glanced down at her body and gulped, she could see his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he did so. He knew that Jackie had been out shopping all day to 'surprise' him for their anniversary. Claudia Joy had called Michael when they were out to tell him not to call Kevin in. Claudia Joy, Denise and herself had been working in cahoots so that she could have some proper time to celebrate with her husband.

Normally this was a tradition left for when he came back from a deployment, a little bit of fun to take away the harrowing images in his mind from the war torn part of the world he had been stationed at, but this time, as she wore the sexy lingerie for him, she knew that he probably wouldn't expect it again after returning from his next tour of duty.

"Hmmm," Kevin smirked at her, "Very nice."

Jackie's smile was winsome; her hand ran down the fabric of the army jacket covering his chest. "I thought you might enjoy this more than the original plan of going out to dinner. It's simple, you can just head straight into dessert." She grinned wickedly at him.

"Honey, I certainly wouldn't call this simple." Kevin pointed at her outfit, a see-through, white gauzy, lace corset that barely covered her breasts. She stepped back slightly, the light hitting her just right so he could see through the material, revealing bits of soft, pink flesh that he was already - and quite happily- familiar with. He stepped towards her and placed his palms on her hips, his blue eyes looking her body up and down. "I want to know how the hell Victoria can keep any secrets when she is peddling stuff like this."

Jackie giggled before spinning around to kick the towel she dropped away. Kevin gulped harder than he had earlier on as the sight from behind was just as enchanting as the front - and revealed a hell of a lot more.

"Help me get it open?" It was more of a command than a question.

"You went to all this trouble of putting it on..." Kevin moved towards her once again, placing his hands on her waist and kissing the length of her exposed neck on the way to sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jackie was smaller than him so it was easier for him to pull her backwards towards him, to let her stand there between his legs as he reached up and started unbuttoning the small, numerous buttons of the lacy material that started just below her shoulder blades. Kevin squinted as he quickly undid them - then the fabric gaped slightly to reveal the back of the corset tied tightly with a number of ribbons.

"Oh, c'mon!" he complained, noting how Jackie's shoulders quivered with mirth as she pretended to find his predicament hilarious. "You know, maybe it'll be easier just to cut you out of this thing..." he pondered as Jackie turned towards him quickly.

"Kevin! It cost me more than I am willing to tell you right now. If you so much as scratch the lace there will be serious conseque.." She drifted off as Kevin stood to kiss her shoulders, moving his mouth down her upper arm as he sat down again. "Mmmm..."

It took maybe five minutes but Kevin's diligent fingers and his feather like kisses along her back had finally gotten him to the end of the line - the last ribbon, when he pulled back, revealed a line of eyelet hooks that reached from the small of her back to the edge of her crotch. As he finally found bare skin under the silk, lace and metal, he took a second to kiss the small of her back before turning her round. He pressed kisses from her belly button to her hips, running his thumb over the little butterfly that was settled on her hip.

"I always forget that you have this. I miss your rebellious side."

Jackie grinned. "It's always there, and I'm always rebellious, you just don't see it much. I'm actually thinking about getting another."

"Oh really?" Kevin questioned his eyebrows getting higher.

"Mmmhmmm..." Jackie muttered, as she started to unsnap his jacket. "Maybe a little Chinese symbol."

"Like what?" Kevin breathed in, his hands running up her leg, round to her ass and giving it a slight squeeze. Jackie leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"It'll say chaos." She said breathily into his ear. "Because you cause chaos in my body every time I lay my eyes on you, even after nineteen years of marriage!"

Kevin grinned against her shoulder and moved down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ohh.."

"How about you show me some chaos right now then?" Kevin muttered against her skin.

"My pleasure," she said as she shoved him back against the bed, dropping the remainder of her teddy on the floor and straddling him.

* * *

**Want more?**

**Nonnie :)!**


End file.
